coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1022 (4th November 1970)
Plot Betty is annoyed by Irma's actions. Minnie fusses over Billy's breakfast and thinks Irma is after him, while Handel thinks he ought to go out with the girl. Handel thinks Billy is in the way at No.5 and interfering with his courtship of Minnie. Irma tries to talk to Maggie about the Corner Shop purchase but Ena deliberately gets in the way, much to Maggie's amusement. Mark tells Alan and Elsie that he's taking Lucille out. Behind their back, he is annoyed at their closeness. Betty storms at Irma for being duplicitous and Irma realises that Maggie knows everything. Albert doesn't like Handel hanging around Minnie as he's a stranger. Mark puts on a front of being worried about Alan's money situation and uses it as an excuse to tell Elsie that he seemed happier when he was with his mother. Maggie tackles Irma about her plans. They both realise they need the shop, financially and as an emotional prop. Maggie agrees to let her buy more of the business to make them 50-50 partners. Elsie comes round to confide in Maggie while Mark happily gets ready for his night out. Elsie tells Maggie that she thinks Mark is trying to upset her marriage as his stories about Laura don't tally with what Alan had told her. Elsie worries if Alan is holding things back from her. Lucille is impressed by Mark as he treats her like a lady on their date. Annie tells Alan she is impressed with Mark's manners. Elsie seeks out Ena's advice about Mark and is told to keep her mouth shut and her eyes peeled. Albert realises from talking to Ena that Handel didn't volunteer in 1914. Handel wants Billy out of the way but he is left looking after Bobby when Minnie goes to see Val. Albert asks Handel where he was in the World War I and is told he was a conscientious objector. Alan assures Elsie that he's very happy. Lucille returns from her date, upset, and tells Elsie that Mark is dangerous and she ought to watch herself. Cast Regular cast *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe *Irma Barlow - Sandra Gough *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Elsie Howard - Patricia Phoenix (Credited as "Elsie Tanner") *Alan Howard - Alan Browning *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth Guest cast *Handel Gartside - Harry Markham *Mark Howard - Nicholas Jones Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *5 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Corner Shop - Shop and back room *Unknown street Notes *The location scene of Lucille Hewitt and Mark Howard out at night as OB recorded. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Irma makes a take-over bid - and Mark does much the same. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,550,000 homes (3rd place). Episode 1022